The present invention relates to single-use packaging for a liquid, semiliquid, or powder substance offered for sale in the form of doses. The preferred field of application of the invention is that of applying cosmetic, medical, or antiseptic compositions, in particular any composition for application to the skin.
When traveling or engaging in sport, it can be desirable to have a cosmetic, medical, or antiseptic substance available that is packaged in the form of one dose for single use, with the packaging being discardable after use.
For example, it is known to enclose such a dose of substance in a small blister having a flexible wall made from two sheets of plastics material that are heat-sealed together around a closed outline. For example, blisters can be made from such sheets in strip form that are united to form a succession of blisters. Doses of substance are injected between the sheets prior to forming the heat seals and the blisters are subsequently separated from one another. Such a method is described by way of example in French patent application FR 99/14729, which also shows how such blisters can be integrated in an applicator-forming pouch. The applicator-forming portion is protected by a leakproof capsule. At the time of use, the pouch is flattened so that the substance wets the applicator thus enabling it to be applied to the skin, or to a wound if the substance is a disinfectant.